Will You Marry Me?
by MalecLover2.0
Summary: Alec decided to take Magnus on a little vacation to Bejing, China. Magnus expects this to be a normal vacation but boy is he wrong.


Today is the day. A few days ago, Alec got hold of the Lightwood family ring. A few days later, Magnus and Alec left for a trip by themselves.

This trip was going to be when Alec proposed to Magnus. They had ben together for about six years and Alec thought they were ready.

The two flew out to China. Alec knew Magnus liked China. He also knew that him and Camille had a lot of memories here but hey, so did him and Magnus.

Magnus woke up to Alec in his face. They were cuddling. When Magnus moved, Alec woke up.

"Good morning." said Alec

"Good morning dear."

Alec and Magnus hadn't had a calm night in a long time so last night they decided to just cuddle and enjoy each others time.

Alec already was a nervous wreck once he rememberd that tonight, he was going to propose to Magnus.

Magnus was the love of his life. He had met Magnus at a party to help Clary get her memories back. He rememberd how nervous he was back then when Magnus had taken his breath away.

Magnus looked into Alec's blue eyes, full of love. He didn't want to look away. Magnus rememberd the first time he met Alec. Alec was a mess. Magnus didn't really care though. He had automatically fallen for him even after closing his heart of for a century.

Magnus decided to spark a conversation.

"So. What are our plans for today. You surprised me on this trip and you continue to do the same with our schedule." Magnus really was curiouse but he also wanted to hear Alec's voice.

"Well. I was planning that we go to The Palace Museum and then later watch the sunset on the Great Wall of China."

"Ooooh. How romantic."

After this, Magnus gave Alec a quick wink. At this, Alec flushed brightly.

"Well I mean, I just thought we go to nice places on this trip. You love China. We have had many great memories here."

"Of course. I just hope that this romantic day will end in a romantic night."

Magnus bit his lip and Alec stared a little happily.

"Well, should we get ready and go somewhere for breakfeast?" Magnus asked.

"Yes. We should." Replied Alec.

**_Leaving Palace Museum_**

"You know, the Palace Museum was a good idea. I have never seen you so scared in my entire life. But yet you fight demons for a living."

Alec and Magnus were just leaving the Palace Museum and they were heading to a train to get to the Great Wall. Alec decided not to answer but just looked at Magnus in a jokingly hurt way.

Magnus slipped his hands into Alec's. This is something Alec likes. Being, in some way connected to Magnus.

They made their way to the train station and on the train. Alec decided not to put a glmaour on on this trip so he got lots of stares from random people. They were staring at his runes. Or him and Magnus holding hands. Alec wasent sure.

Alec got used to both. Some people dont like "tatoos" and most people dont like gay people.

Magnus and Alec started talking about random stuff, finally separating their hands. Alec was very _very_ nervous.

When the arrived to the Great Wall, they started walking it. Alec and Magnus joined hands. Alec was waiting for the sun to start setting befor he asked the question.

Alec knew that they would get many stares. Mixed stares of approvel and disgust. Alec really didn't care. Magnus was his love and people who didn't like gays werent apart of their love.

Because Alec and Magnus didn't live here, they wouldn't have to worry about being thrown in jail or anything like that. Alec just wanted tonight with the love of his life.

"Look at the sun set with the hills." said Magnus stopping at a part of the bridge, admiring the sun set.

Even though Magnus and Alec had many memories here, Alec never walked the Great Wall.

His heart pounding in his chest as he looked at the sun. He took this advantage to make a move.

Alec took Magnus's hands and forced them to meet face to face.

"Alexander. What is it?"

Alec looked at him for a long time. He eventually gained the curage to get down on one knee.

Magnus looked taken aback. He knew what was going on fully.

Alec on the otherhand was a nervous wreck but he magaged to let words come. Once he started talking, he couldn't stop.

"Magnus, the day I met you, I didn't know who I was. I was just figuring out my sexuality and I didn't know where I stood. When I got to know you, my whole life changed and for the better. Everything about you makes me complete. I know that I will never be your best or your last relationship, but to me that is what you are. You make me a better person and everything about you I need. I have waited 6 years and im finally ready and have gained enough courage to get down on one knee and ask you this question. Magnus Bane, _will you marry me_, Alec Lightwood?"

Magnus just stared into Alec's buetifull blue eyes. Magnus had no idea that this was going to happen.

Alec felt the stares on the two. Different stares as he imagined. People who didn't agree with this and people who were so proud of this guy they have never met.

Alec and Magnus didn't care about what people thought of them. They just cared about being with each other, in this moment.

It had been a minute with no answer. Alec started fearing that Magnus would say no. **This was the dumbest idea. Why would I ever do this. Oh Alec you are so du-"**

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Yes. I will marry you Alexander. I will marry you!"

Mixes of claps eroded from the crown. Magnus pulled Alec up so that they were eye level.

Alec leaned in for a kiss but Magnus pushed him away. Alec was scared. Magnus held out his hand.

"Crown me first."

Alec smiled and placed it on his hand. Alec and Magnus started kissing. They kissed for a long time. They didn't separate even to breath. Their air was each other. **He said yes. _He's going to marry me!_**


End file.
